


in the middle

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Jim releases his grip on Waymaker's pommel as he recognizes the man approaching. "Damn it, Bones," he curses, his heart still racing. “I could have killed you.”





	in the middle

Jim releases his grip on Waymaker's pommel as he recognizes the man approaching. "Damn it, Bones," he curses, his heart still racing. “I could have killed you.”

His friend merely shrugs and steps the rest of the way out of the brush. "Nice fire," he says as he settles down scarcely a foot away from Jim. He holds out his hands to warm them on the flames.

From Jim's other side, Spock's frown is practically audible. "Doctor, how did you find us?"

"I cast a spell."

Jim and Spock trade looks.

"We cast cloaking spells on ourselves," Jim says slowly.

Bones huffs and scoots closer to the fire. "Yeah, well, I didn't cast the spell to find you."

Spock tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion that mirrors Jim's own.

"Bones..."

"I cast it on your horses." He glances up from the fire to grin unkindly at Spock. "Didn't think of that one, did you, Commander Smiley?"

"How did you know we would take our own horses?" Spock asks.

"Because nobody rides Enterprise except Jim, and even if that bastard had gotten loose, then it would be a damn coincidence for him to be running around with Spock’s ugly beast." Bones’ expression turns dark as he looks up at Jim, who hasn't sat down since he leapt to his feet when he heard the rustling in the brush that turned out to be Bones. "I'm not gonna pretend like it didn't hurt that you two decided to leave me behind.”

Jim shifts his weight uncomfortably under his old friend’s cold regard. “We couldn't risk it-”

“You couldn't even come say goodbye or get a suitable healer's satchel?” Bones raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know about the one you stole. Congratulations to whichever one of you geniuses picked it, by the way. You managed to grab one for easing menstrual cramps. So well done. I'm sure that would have brought great comfort to you after you caught a sword in the shoulder." Turning back to the fire, he adds, "You idiots didn't even get Spock’s sword.” And with that, he reaches under the back of his shirt, shimmies a little, then pulls out Spock’s sword, etched sheath and all. “Thought you might prefer having a proper blade to whatever you were going to steal.”

Spock accepts Fang with a short-lived look of relief. “But Captain Pike had it locked up after-”

“Perks of being everyone's healer,” Bones says easily. “You got any idea how many favors I'm owed? Getting into Pike’s enchanted closet was a snap.”

“And your own sword?” Jim asks, finally taking a seat on the ground. “You didn't leave Widow’s Breath behind, did you?”

“No, Jim, I decided to chase after you shitheads through enemy territory unarmed. Fuck’s sake, man. I left it strapped to Peach.”

“And Peach is...?”

“Grazing with your horses.” Bones shifts away from the fire. “I realize you two have a deep bond and all that, but you're my friends, too.” He folds his arms across his chest and puffs himself up, and for a moment, Jim forgets about the looming war, forgets about Spock’s decimated homeland. He forgets that they're all probably going to die doing this. His chest feels warm, and he reaches for Bones’ head, tangles his fingers in Bones’ soft hair.

It's customary for knights of their order to greet each other with a chaste kiss.

This kiss is far from chaste.

As is the one that follows between Spock and Bones.

“I'm sorry, Bones,” Jim says when Spock and Bones part. “We should've brought you with us.”

“I concur,” Spock says lowly as he slides one hand over Jim's hip and pulls Bones in for another kiss with the other. “I do not recall why we thought it prudent to shelter you.” He goes for yet another kiss. “But I believe the journey will be much more tolerable with you beside us.”

 _Or under us,_ Jim thinks, bending his head to steal a second kiss from Bones. He can feel himself getting hard and shifts to try to get more comfortable. “Tell me you brought one of your lotions.”

Bones, who shut his eyes as Spock began kissing his neck, opens his eyes halfway. “I am not getting fucked on the ground in hostile territory.”

“Aw, but, Bones!”

“We are miles away from you having any chance at bedding me,” Bones says, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side so Spock can kiss his neck more easily. “And I know you two. Any lotion talk now and within the hour we’ll wind up waking everyone in a ten mile radius.”

He has a point, Jim is forced to concede. None of them is good at keeping quiet at the best of times, and it's been so long since Jim was inside Bones…

“Perhaps,” Spock says softly, momentarily peeling his mouth off Bones, “we could stay at an inn after our mission is complete.”

Bones hums happily. “Make it somewhere with a hot spring or a damn good bath and I'm with you.”

Jim can't help but smile. For all his grouching, Bones really is a simple man with simple desires. “Hey. Are you getting old on me, Dr. McCoy?”

“I've been old since you were diapers.”

“Illogical,” Spock interrupts. “Given your respective ages and the average age a child ceases to wear diapers-”

Bones lightly knocks his forehead against Spock’s. “Shut up and come lie down with me. I'm cold.”

“The temperature is quite mild, Doctor. You need only-”

“Bones is feeling cuddly,” Jim says with a roll of his eyes. “It’ll be easier if you just give in and cuddle with him, Spock.”

“You're coming, too,” Bones grumbles.

It takes some maneuvering, but eventually the three of them get settled together. Bones is on the bottom, with Spock and Jim on either side, their heads pillowed on his shoulders. Jim can't resist the temptation to lay a hand just a touch too low on Bones’ belly.

A moment later, Spock lays one of his hands over it.

Tomorrow, whether Bones knows it yet or not, Jim and Spock are going to feel their third between them.


End file.
